Conventional vanes for directing exhaust to a turbine wheel are typically “stacked”. Stacking refers to a 2D airfoil contour or profile that is extruded along a vane axis. The extrusion axis for a rotatable vane of a variable geometry turbine typically coincides with a vane's rotational axis as associated with a vane post. The single 2D airfoil contour of a conventional vane dictates the vane's control torque and wake. Control torque impacts control specifications and wear and wake impacts turbine wheel performance. The conventional single 2D airfoil contour approach has proven suboptimal as to providing adequate solutions to torque and wear issues. As described herein, various vanes provide enhanced torque and wear performance characteristics when compared to conventional single 2D airfoil contour vanes.